He Looked Back
by WielderoftheSilverSword
Summary: Eve was heartbroken after his sudden departure. She tries to forget him, and everything that had to do with him. Her friend sees through her and is coming up with a way to make both parties happy. Matchmaking. He on the other hand, cant forget her either. Her eyes haunt her, and so does the anguished look on her face. How long can he last before he looks back? SEQUEL TO 'He Knew'
1. The Aftermath

**Ey! I'm returned :P Here is the (short first chapter-ed) sequel you've all been asking for :D Yes, this chapter is short... ;-; sorry..but enjoy it anyway :D**

* * *

><p>Add left the cafe, a bitter taste in his mouth...he didn't know why. The coffee perhaps? What he did...he could still see her face in his head. Her distressed, fearful, shocked face. He sat in his car, a thoughtful look on his face. It shouldn't even matter to him. Now, he would just find another woman, one that wouldn't...well...feel affection towards him...easy right…? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was stressing over this, way too much. Shaking his head, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.<p>

* * *

><p>Eve was still utterly shocked. Her mind was overflowing with words and thoughts, most of which were "Why and how" She felt sick...not only sick, her eyes stung. She had to get out of here. Quickly.<p>

She dialed the one person she knew she could trust. "Rena?" her voice wavered. "Please...come to my place." And then she hung up.

Her head was reeling and she drove to her home as quickly as she could within the limit. It was coming out. She all but ran to the front door, then collapsed on her sofa. A choked sob escaped her lips. She felt a tear roll out. Her feelings were choking her, tearing her, clawing her. They hurt. Her heart...it burned, with shame and misery. She tried to breathe deeply.

Her breaths were labored. Why? She could always hold in her emotions, although she'd never experienced anything like this before. The raging pain of rejection….though she knew, that from him...she should never have expected anything more.

That was how she was found by the green haired woman. Eve was blankly staring at the wall, lying on her side on the couch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rena rushed over to the dejected woman. Eve glanced up, then back to the wall. "I'm making tea and you're going to be drinking it."

Rena was quite motherly, and now, she had placed a blanket over the white haired woman and was coaxing her into telling the story. Eve herself had calmed down, the tea helping to soothe her. Rena's presence relaxed her as well.

"..So, he just ended it?" Rena asked quietly after the tale had come from Eve's lips.

"Yeah." Eve sipped her tea, not knowing what to do, or say.

"Hmmm, you say this guy's name was Add?" Rena looked at her for confirmation and received a nod. "Raven knows an Add, says they're almost awkward friends." She got a quiet snort of Eve, which prompted Rena to smile and continue to try and cheer her up.

"Well, I may have heard a few funny stories about how Add may have spilt a bunch of medicine on himself a few times. Raven had to help clean it up." Eve did snort louder, and couldn't help but envision it.

"Why does that not surprise me..?" Eve quietly asked, mostly to herself.

"Raven says he's really awkward and tends to be almost obsessive about new technology." Rena thought about it. "Is this even the same guy?"

"I don't know anyone else named Add." She leaned her head on her chin.

"..Am I even helping or making this worse...I'm doing nothing but talk about this idiot." Rena stared at Eve, hoping for the former answer.

"Ha, you're helping...thank you...for coming." Eve looked away. Rena grinned.

"Anytime!" She looked at her watch. "I have an appointment with the doctor in 20 minutes." She grinned devilishly and Eve snorted. Rena wouldn't have need for a doctor as she was perfectly healthy, which could only mean she was meeting Raven. "I'm going to leave, but please text or call if you need anything!" Rena hugged her friend and hopped away, waving as she closed the door. "Hmm...I think I might need to speak to..Add...myself." A wicked grin found a home on her face as she disappeared down the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? How was it? I have a feeling that i'm moving too fast... like, I had a lot of ideas for this story, but I don't know, I might accidentally condense it. ;-; I'm not good at long things. So, if this story ever seems like it's moving too fast~ PLEASE let me know :P<strong>

**~Also, let me know how this chapter was :D Review~ ^_^)/**

***Do _NOT_ expect a regular update though...because I'm a terrible person. q~q* **

****I'll also need your guy's help with chapters and ideas and just things in general. Tell me in reviews or PMs what you want to be included in this story! I'll most likely add it in to make this longer :D ****

*****For those still reading... you're awesome :D*****


	2. Nagging Thoughts

**Heeeeeyyyyy... I'm back :'D After all this time..I've not abandoned you yet! (yet...) Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy et I guess...**

* * *

><p>When Rena had gone, Eve still sat on the couch quietly, musing over previous events...She closed her eyes. Her mind formed an image...his purple gaze staring at her. She shook her head and opened her eyes again. Eve felt a distinct sense of disappointment in herself. Never had she allowed herself to break down so easily, and over something as stupid as someone else.<p>

Hadn't she built a wall to guard herself from occurrences such as these? She sighed and set her cup down before flopping onto her side, staring at the window. How had she even done it...fallen in love with such an arrogant, uncaring bastard. Him out of everyone. She groaned and buried her face in the couch. Maybe she could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Add ran his hand through his hair again. Everything, everything was frustrating him. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the substances in front of him. This was stupid. He clenched his fist.<p>

Don't do it...Do not destroy it…

He mentally raged. This just wasn't adding up. Those stupid chemicals should have reacted, but they didn't.

"Psyker, stop glaring." A voice snapped him back. He sharply turned his head.

"Blader." He didn't keep the bite out of his voice.

"Seriously, no matter how hard, or long you glare, nothing will ever happen." Raven pushed away from the doorway and walked towards him.

"And I suppose you would know." Add growled.

"Well, I do know that you're mixing the wrong ones, thus the reaction you're hoping for won't occur." Raven looked around the lab. Add felt his face warm up.

"Right." He bit out.

"So, don't you think you should-"

"I know what I'm doing!" Add yelled out, then lowered his voice. "Besides, shouldn't you be cutting people up somewhere?" He snapped.

"I don't know if I'd phrase it that way...but I'm on break." Raven leaned against a counter. "I wonder if this new attitude of yours is permanent...and if it has anything to do with that woman you were seeing…"

Add's eyes flashed. "That isn't any of your business." He spoke in a low voice, staring menacingly at the vials in front of him.

" ? Someone to see you." A voice called out.

"Thank you, I'll be there right away." Raven turned his head towards the white haired man. "You just answered my question, by the way." And he walked out.

"Damn it!" Add slammed his fist against the counter. It was true though...he hadn't been able to forget. She was running through his mind constantly, and what he did, left a bad taste in his mouth. The thing is..he couldn't understand why he couldn't just forget and stop caring. He didn't care. Or at least, he didn't want to. He sighed and rest his forehead on his hand.

What in the hell was it about that woman that didn't leave his mind. Her silent, aggressive nature...intrigued him? Yes, that's it. She was just interesting in the way that she acted. He nodded slightly to himself. He needed a drink.

Rena wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as soon as she saw him. She grinned up at him. Raven couldn't help but smile back lightly.

"Good day to you." She stepped out of his arms.

"Yeah, same to you." He noticed she was holding something out to him.

"Thought you might want coffee." She offered him a cup. He gladly accepted.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her head. She was so kind and thoughtful.

"Hehe, no problem." She linked her hands behind her back.

"So, what've you been doing?" He asked as he took a sip.

"Well, I just came from Eve's place." She stared at the ceiling.

"Really? How is she, I haven't seen her in a while."

"...Err...something just happened and it's really hurting her."

Raven nodded, unsure of how to continue. Eve was a good friend of his, he thought of her almost as one would a younger sister. He could usually read through her blank poker-faces and monotone speech.

At that moment, the door opened. They both fixed their attention on the white haired male stepping into the room. Add froze when he looked up.

"Uh.."

"Rena, Rena Archer." She held out her hand. Raven stifled a snort at the sight.

"Er...Add Psyker…" He took the hand and shook it, releasing it quickly.

Rena's eyes narrowed fractionally at the name, but returned to normal a second later. So this was him. The one who caused the most built up, frozen hearted person she knew to break down into a sobbing mess? This...idiot.

"Add, eh? Interesting name." She hopped back to Raven and raised an eyebrow. Raven looked down at her, sort of confused.

"I guess...what are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes and walked to the coffee machine.

"I'm allowed here, if that's what you're wondering." She latched onto Raven. "Visiting."

Add raised a brow, then shrugged, tuning her out.

"So, what happened to Eve?" Raven asked. Rena saw Add's shoulders stiffen.

"I'll...tell you later." She mumbled distractedly. Raven, once again confused, nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

Add froze at the name. No way. No way it was the same person. Tons of Eves out there right? What were the chances? He pressed the button and watched the near black liquid pour into his cup. Again. He was reminded again. He heard the door open and close. He was alone in here. Alone with his thoughts, and memories. He took his cup and inhaled the scent of strong black coffee. It seemed vaguely familiar somehow…

* * *

><p>Eve clicked the remote, surfing through channels on the TV. She actually almost never used it. She pulled the blanket closer and stared at the bright screen. Crime. Crime was always interesting. She reached and took her mug of hot chocolate-something she had always secretly loved. She settled further into the warmth and comfort, watching a show on detectives.<p>

She was ready to do anything to forget...but she knew...it would be impossible. Impossible for her to forget him...She groaned mentally and sipped her cocoa. Again. She halfheartedly stared at the crime scene being portrayed on the screen. She heard her phone buzzing. Eve glared at it. Seriously? As soon as she got comfy. She tried to reach it without moving too much. It was Rena. Was she that worried? Eve sighed and set it on speaker.

"Hello?" Eve begrudgingly answered.

"Eve?" Raven? Why was he calling? She turned down the volume of the T.V.

"I heard from Rena-" Wait...she told him already? Eve glared at the screen. "-that something had happened." Oh.

"...I guess…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She responded quickly, shutting her eyes.

"...That doesn't convince me."

"Of course it doesn't." She muttered. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I've a visitor I can't really abandon." Right. Rena was there too wasn't she.

"Well..go entertain her then." Eve hung up. It was rude, yes, but she really didn't want to deal with anyone's concern. She let her head gently fall back and opened her eyes slowly. Yeah, it was him but couldn't he at least have broken their 'affair' a bit more kindly? No. No, not kind. He should have done it so horribly cruelly that she would have hated him….And she was thinking about him again. Eve let out a groan.

Sleep would definitely help.

* * *

><p><strong>So then...how was it? Boring? Too cliche? Both? Review! I feel like i'm moving it along to fast...maybe I am... I don't know whether I should promise this or not, but I'm just going to mention... as Christmas is coming up super fast, I might do a special chapter :D <em>MIGHT<em> Don't ever believe me. Don't trust the author ever. *^* Ehhhhh...I need to start chap 3 ... ;-; I'm so terrible...I have another story to update... **

**OKEY THEN! I"LL BEGIN THE THIRD CHAPTER! Please give me ideas ;-; I need them. Anyways...so long! OvO)/**


	3. Christmas One-shot

**Hey! So I actually wrote it :D *Note-This has nothing to do with the actual story, its a Christmas one-shot :D * But yeah, 1 in the morning on Christmas day-Woot, here's my gift to you guys. (If anything doesn't make sense or whatever, I blame it on the fact that I am tired and not sleeping :P ) **

**Classes:  
>Elsword- Lord Knight<br>Aisha- Elemental Master  
>Rena- Grand Archer<br>Raven- Blade Master  
>Eve- Code Nemesis (My favorite *cough*)<br>Chung- Deadly Chaser  
>Ara- Sakra Devanam<br>Elesis- Blazing Heart  
>Add- Lunatic Psyker (also favorite)<br>Lu/Ciel- Base**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Eve sat idly by the fireplace, watching curiously as the rest of the elgang set everything up. Rena had insisted they get a "Christmas Tree". Eve was not aware of this tradition set by humans.<p>

In fact it was because of this that Rena had made the excuse that it had to be done. The elf herself was busying with everything. She currently stood with a bowl of cookie dough, pointing her spoon at Elsword, commanding that he do something rather than stand around. He responded with a pout and in turn was smacked on the back of his head by Elesis.

She looked at the tree, which was coming along quite beautifully. Chung assisted Ara in decorating it. The two laughed and smiled at each other. Chung's face morphed into one of surprise as Ara yet again tripped over some tinsel left out. The girl got up and rubbed her head shyly. He offered a hand and it was accepted.

"Cocoa, everyone!" Aisha called out, a floating tray with mugs following her around. The two red headed siblings rushed over to her and took them eagerly. Elsword received a smack to his head from her staff.

"Ladies first, Eldork." She stuck out her tongue.

"Does that include you or something?" He flicked her forehead. She blushed, and puffed up her cheeks.

"Don''t fight, you two, keep the peace." Raven placed a hand on Aisha's head. She huffed and walked away, delivering cocoa to the others. Add blushed, Eve noticed, when he was offered some. He acted cold and refused it, although. Eve saw through it, and apparently so did everyone else. Raven chuckled at him, and his blush grew. He muttered something and grabbed a cup. The rest of the gang laughed at him. He turned around and sipped at his drink.

"CIIIIIEEELL!" Lu cried out from somewhere in the kitchen. "I WANT THEM NOW!"

Then came Ciel carrying a squirming Lu by the collar of her dress. "No. You must wait." He calmly stated, setting her down and patting her head. She pouted but soon after, began to hop around everyone. She sat beside Elesis on the couch and began to chatter excitedly to the girl's amusement.

Eve watched quietly as everyone did their share. Aisha came to her and gave her a cup with a smile. Eve blushed lightly and accepted it. She watched as Aisha bonked Elsword on the head again for doing something. He turned around with an irritated face. Rena poked her head from the kitchen with a scary smile. The two laughed nervously and backed away. She gave a nod and went back to her cooking.

Add dashed inside on his dynamos, letting a blast of cold wind inside the cabin. He shook snow from his hair and walked to the fireplace. Eve was surprised as he took a bundle of wood from his dynamos and tossed some on the fire. He avoided her eyes as he walked away, to his cocoa which he had left.

Ciel walked out of the kitchen again, an apron tied to him. He placed a plate of cookies on the little table in the middle of the room. Lu gave an excited gasp and ran to grab some. Eve saw Add eyeing them. She let a small smile flit past her lips as she sipped her cocoa.

Suddenly, soft music started playing. Elesis carried a small radio in her arms and set it down.

"Aisha! Could you bring down all the presents and put them under the tree please?" Rena called out from the kitchen. Aisha hopped up and ran to the stair way, mumbling some words and waving her staff. A long line of gifts came floating down and arranged themselves under the tree. Eve was pleased, knowing she had followed the tradition of buying gifts for everyone. She had actually dragged Add along, making him carry everything.

"Let's have a snowball fight?" Elsword casually asked. Elesis jumped up.

"Oh you're on little bro!" She smiled eagerly.

"Boys vs girls?" He smiled.

"Alright!" Elesis ran out the door, leaving it swinging.

"Oi! Shut the door!" Rena yelled out.

"Aren't you coming?" Aisha poked her head inside the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm cooking. You guys go have fun."

Aisha nodded and hopped out the door.

"Ciel, I demand we join in!" Lu hopped up and down. Said man sighed but nodded. "That means I fight against you! Be prepared!" She ran outside as well. Ciel walked calmly along with Raven.

"Add come on! We need you on our team!" Elsword called out to the teen. Add made an annoyed face.

"Eve! Come here!" Aisha and Elesis stood, eagerly awaiting her.

"You should go, it'll be your first snowball fight." Rena leaned against the kitchen doorway. Eve nodded hesitantly.

Add followed her movements with his eyes. He grumbled but nodded anyway.

"Woop!" Elesis beamed. "We've got even teams. Ara, Chung?"

The two looked at each other. "Um.. I wouldn't be very useful to you.." Ara fiddled with her hair.

"You don't really need me. Besides, we'll help Rena with cooking." Chung stated. Elesis nodded.

"We can use our skills right? Or is it just snow?" Aisha sat on her staff.

"Hmm..Skills! It'll be more fun that way, right sis?" Elsword turned to his sister.

"Yeah, we can do that." She wooped. "Come on team, lets go!" She raised her fist and led the way.

Raven shook his head. "Sometimes I cant believe she's actually older than Elsword." Nonetheless, he followed his red headed leader.

Both sides had their forts built quickly and were ready behind them.

"So..the point is to throw balls of snow at the other team?" Eve cocked her head.

"Pretty much." Aisha grinned. "I call Els by the way!"

Elesis frowned but accepted it. "Raven here then."

"Ciel is mine!" Lu eagerly hopped.

"Those things sure are useful." Elsword commented on Add's dynamos building snowballs for them. Add scoffed.

"I _did_ make them. Why wouldn't they be? Tch" He Looked away. Elsword shrugged.

A voice suddenly called out. "Alright! Here we go!" Elesis came bounding in, arms full of snowballs.

"Crap! Defense!" Elsword aimed and pelted her with balls. She dodged them nimbly. Aisha came in from the side. She waved her staff and snowballs flew toward the boys. They ducked. Add dashed away on his dynamos, being the first to go on offense, but he had a specific target in mind.

Eve had been left to guard the fort, as the objective of their game was to win the other teams fort. She was sitting calmly beside a large pile of snowballs. Moby and Remy were at the ready eagerly awaiting their chance to be useful. She let out a breath, watching it float away. She was alerted, by Remy of his arrival.

She stood up. He was grinning and dashing full speed towards her. She raised a brow. She gestured and her drones whirred, pelting the lad with snow. He halted, rethinking his plan, zooming away.

Meanwhile a fierce war was occurring at the other fort. Snow was flying at high speeds from every direction. Elesis melted all coming towards her with a fiery hand. Aisha merely reflected them and sent more back. Lu braved it head on and charged.

Ara jumped with fright as the door slammed open and figures fell inside.

"Get off me!" Elsword yelled from the bottom of the pile. Elesis laughed and rolled away, getting up. Aisha huffed.

"Lu pushed me so shut up." She hopped up. Eve walked by the commotion quietly, followed by Add. He shook snow from his hair, still blushing. As it happened, his second attempt to raid the fort succeeded, but he also ended up falling on Eve...

"So who won?" Rena came from the kitchen, a large pot in her arms.

"The guys did, but it was fun." Elesis grinned and walked towards the kitchen. "Need help setting the table?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rena smiled brightly. Raven also joined them.

The table was soon set, and everything looked amazing.

"Geez Rena! You didn't have to make this much!" Aisha gleefully exclaimed. The elf laughed.

"After dinner, we open presents." Rena stated.

Dinner passed with merriment and laughter throughout, everyone was happy and sated.

"Here bro, from me." Elesis handed her brother a large, heavy package. He grinned and tore it open. A large new sword was inside.

"Woah, thanks sis!" He gave a few swings. "I actually got you something too..but it's probably not as great." He sheepishly rubbed his neck. She laughed.

"Of course it's not. I'll love it anyways." She ruffled his hair, to his embarrassment. He had actually gotten her a Velder Knight scarf, which she did like quite a bit. Rena handed out everyone's gifts with the help of Lu.

Eve curiously unwrapped her first gift, from Elesis as well, being careful not to tear the paper, despite being told she didn't have to be so cautious. She refused to vigorously tear everything like Aisha and Elsword. Elesis had given her a pink hair bow, seemingly of expensive material. She moved on to the others. Rena had gifted her a new dress, black and pink, as was her style, Aisha gave her a book. She made a mental note to read it soon.

"Elsword! You seriously gave everyone a scarf!?" Aisha's yelling interrupted her peaceful opening of gifts.

"Hey!" He dodged a swing of her staff. "I'm not good at stuff like this!" He muttered. Everyone laughed at the scene. Eve noticed Add sitting apart from the group, a distant, forlorn look on his face as he stared outside at the falling snow. It seems the others had noticed as well. Rena whispered something to Aisha and the mage nodded.

"Add, all of us have something for you too." Rena smiled. He looked surprised, but tried to play it off as indifferent.

"Yep! Here, we couldn't really put it with everything else.." Aisha handed him a box. It was large. He nervously accepted it. Eve watched with an amused face as he opened it. His features displayed surprise and a small blush flew across his face.

"Wh-what?!" He blinked at the small kitten in the box.

"Merry Christmas Add!" They chorused. His face grew crimson. The little white kitten poked it's head out and mewed.

"What do I ..do with it?" He looked flustered.

"Keep her! She's your new pet!" Elesis grinned wickedly. He cautiously raised a hand above it's head. The kitten sniffed at him, then nudged his hand. He withdrew his hand and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um..thanks...I guess." He mumbled. They all knew he had a soft spot for cats. It was Elesis although, who suggested they get him one. Eve suddenly remembered, she also had a gift for him. She excused herself and quickly walked to her room to get the small box.

She took the advantage of the commotion to go to him, seeing he was already playing with his kitten. She coughed lightly and he jerked away from it. She hid a smile at that.

"I have... a gift for you." She held out the box. He stared at it for a second.

"Th-thanks..."

As she turned to leave, he called out. "Wait-I have-something for you too." He reached into his pocket and tossed her a little box. She caught it and was about to say something when-

"Look where those two are standing!" Aisha pointed with a wicked grin. Eve and Add looked up.

Mistletoe.

"According to human tradition...beneath this certain plant-"

"Yeah I know how it works." He closed his eyes with a somewhat irritated face. She noticed him blushing again.

"Well? We're waiting, lovebirds." Elesis called out in a sing-song voice. Rena giggled.

Add opened his eyes again, meeting her own. Eve kept still. She felt him gently grasp her arms with his hands and pull her to him.

"Damn it." He whispered before softly pressing his lips against hers. She was frozen with surprise. She heard laughing and woots from the others. Rena had pulled Raven down and also gave him a long kiss. She was aware of the fact that Add had not yet let go, or moved away yet. She felt his hot breath on her lips and felt her face warm slightly.

"I-uh-whatever." He mumbled, pushing away and leaving her, face tinged pink. Eve lifted a finger to touch her lips.

Later, in her room she opened his gift to her. A necklace, small, but beautiful. A silver feather was the pendant hanging from a thin chain. She smiled.

In his room, Add felt a grin creep it's way onto his face. Chocolates. Homemade. Eve had made him chocolates. He let out a laugh as he popped one into his mouth and wondered how many tries it had taken her to get it right.

So, Christmas wasn't so bad after all. Two different people, smiled at their first Christmas, and began to count til the next. Mistletoe wasn't too bad either...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, cliche and cheesy... :D Hehehe... but Add got a kitteh! Oh yeah, sorry Babylon1914, he didn't give Eve a 52 mile long apology note :P I seriously couldn't think of anything so I just went with that... Anyway! Wherever you are, whoever you are, whether you celebrate it or not, I want to wish you all a wonderful Christmas and hope that you gave a great day :D Now i really need sleep...<strong>


	4. Blue Eyes

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! Yeah, decided to update after years... Sorry... QAQ Well, here's your update people!**

* * *

><p>Sleep did help. Eve's mind felt clearer, she could actually think about things calmly and rationally. She groaned and stretched her arms, wondering what time it was. What time did she even fall asleep? She got up from the couch tiredly. She rubbed her face and staggered to the kitchen, disoriented. Reaching up, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.<p>

She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Seeing her laptop, she decided to waste what little time she had until she had to sleep again. She was usually asleep by ten, and it was currently 9:16. She opened up a random site. Adoption…? Pet adoption to be exact. She looked curiously through the various creatures. Cats stuck out most to her for some reason…

Soon enough, she was ready to go back to sleep. She closed the laptop and placed it on her nightstand. She turned off the light and huddled into the blankets. She didn't even change.

* * *

><p>A loud ringing woke her up. She jolted up and blinked a few times. Her phone, in her pocket. She fumbled around with it, anxious to get the noise to stop. She at last answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"EVE!"

She grimaced. Too early.

"Rena?" She quietly asked.

"Yes. It is I! Good Morning! It's Saturday and that means day off!"

Eve sighed, melting a little into her blanket. "What do you want to do?" She yawned.

"Take a walk in the park! Maybe...you'll see a handsome man there..?" The tone of her voice shifted.

"No."

"Ok ok! I was kidding! Really though! I want us to take a walk!"

Eve flopped back and groaned. "Fine. I'll walk there." She hung up and stared at the ceiling. She had to go outside.

She wore a nice pair of black jeans along with black sweater and light pink scarf. She pulled on her boots, mumbling something about idiots and friends. She needed her morning coffee. Needed it now.

Eve took a deep, calming breath of cold winter air. She looked around at the quiet scene. Her home was kind of out of the way, surrounded by nature, few houses and almost no noise. She loved it for all of this. She did enjoy taking walks. Fortunately for her, the little city wasn't actually too far from her house. Nor was her favorite coffee shop.

She pushed the door open, nearly freezing at the sight. Luckily, she was able to stoic herself and ignore it. Why in the world would he be here. Why today and now. She felt his eyes on her. She ignored them and ordered her coffee. The little black haired girl was here again. She narrowed her eyes. She held a dislike for her for some reason…

Add felt the black liquid scorch his mouth as he took a gulp of it in shock. She was here. Again. Oh Lord there was no escaping her. The barrister hurriedly went to take her order. He was in the middle of flirting with her. He grimaced as the coffee burnt him. He was staring at her. Add watched as she took no notice of him. Her amber eyes had hardened and her lips in a tight line. He leaned back in his chair. Sexy.. NO! He shook his head slightly. Sure, she was attractive and did.. well.. but, no.

He really had to find a new partner.

* * *

><p>Eve couldn't wait to get far, far away from this place. From his roving purple gaze. She was well aware of his eyes on her the entire time. She closed her own in annoyance. Her heart gave a beat and she sighed, taking a sip of her drink. She crossed the street and landed her sights on the small park.<p>

Her green haired friend was no where to be seen. She sighed lightly and sat on a bench, sipping at the warm coffee. It wasn't often she sat down and enjoyed time to herself. She let out a breath, watching it float away like a puff of smoke. That moment was ruined shortly.

"EVE!"

Eve let out a huff of annoyance. She looked up and saw the familiar long green hair of Rena, swaying as the woman ran. She stopped before Eve and bent over, panting.

"Sorry I'm late." She lifted her head and grinned. "You're here! I was actually expecting you to fall asleep again." She teased. Eve felt her face warm.

"I wouldn't. I needed my coffee anyway." She pat the seat beside her.

"So, how are you?" Rena asked as she sat. Eve knew of what she spoke.

"I'm… fine."

"You sure?" Rena looked worriedly at her friend. Eve nodded slightly.

"By the way, I met the guy."

Eve stared at Rena.

"Wha-!"

"Yep. He seems… like an angry person. I don't know, he was awkward and unfriendly." Rena shrugged. "I'm curious as to how such a lovely girl met such a jerk and decided to-"

"It doesn't matter." Eve bristled. Rena saw the pain in her friend's eyes and left the topic alone.

"Alright, well...here! I met this guy a while ago!" Rena scrolled through her phone and held it up for Eve to see. It was a picture of Rena and a young man. He had blue eyes and cream blonde hair.

Eve was just about to speak.

"His name is Chung. He's really sweet and nice, and a gentleman." The green haired woman's eyes were shining. "He has the best manners I've ever seen!"

Eve stared at her friend. "Aren't you dating Raven?"

Rena frowned. "So you didn't get the hint."

"I did. I was just hoping that maybe...not." Eve sighed. "Rena, you're a great friend...but I really don't want-"

"I know! I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said it so soon." Rena leaned back against the bench. "I just want to see you happy."

"I know." Eve took a sip of her cooling coffee. The two were quiet for a minute.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Eve looked at her friend.

"As in, later today. Have any plans?"

Eve shrugged. "Not really. Going to go home and...read or something." She heard a huff beside her.

"You're so boring. I guess I wont stop you though."

"I guess… Well, I'll get going now. See you." Eve stood and gave a small wave. Rena watched her leave with a thoughtful face.

Eve walked home. On the way, her head was swirling with thoughts. She really did appreciate Rena's attempt to make her happy...but another man wouldn't cut it. Eve glared at the sidewalk as she walked. Another man would complicate things even more. Even if she did decide to give him a try...would she like him? Would she ever truly fall out of love with the bastard?

Did she...want to? She stopped walking. She didn't know. What would that be like?

A small squeak brought snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around. A small white kitten. She blinked. It squeaked again and stepped closer to her. Eve knelt slowly. It was dirty. It's fur was grimy and tangled. It's eyes..a beautiful crystal blue. For some reason, Eve stretched a hand out and let it sniff. She made up her mind and quickly took hold of it.

The kitten squirmed, but Eve wasn't going to let it go. The kitten needed a home...and..she would give it one.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How was that? I feel like it's moving fast...but then I don't want to make this a 100 chap story.. ;-; Either way, Chung's not going to actually appear for a while. And KITTEH! I had to. This kitteh is actually an important piece to the story. =D I may make a chapter in Add's POV... who knows.. Anyways, thanks to all for updating! I do read all reviews, even if I don't reply, I don't remember if I do or not... So, until next time o**


End file.
